


Fresh Feeling

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Justin feels, and smells like, to Brian?Seasons: 3-4Song by EelsVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2004.





	Fresh Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burnitbackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnitbackwards/gifts).




End file.
